


Satan

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [353]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Footvent day 7, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Fluff, Strangulation, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Benjamin réagit à la nouvelle.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Benjamin Pavard
Series: FootballShot [353]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erwan_O_Dannan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/gifts).



Satan

  
''Pourquoi est-ce que tu les as laissé faire ça ?'' Benjamin lui demande alors qu'il fait son sac pour retourner chez lui

''Faire quoi ?'' Robert sait évidemment de quoi il veut parler, mais justement, lui ne veut pas

''Forcer le coach à partir. Pourquoi tu les as laissé faire ? Je pensais que l'équipe était une famille, c'est comme ça que vous voyez ce mot ici ?!''

''Écoute petit, c'est trop tard pour jouer les sauveurs maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait, te plaindre n'arrangera rien, surtout pas à moi.''

''Tu y as aussi participé ? Tu lui as aussi fait ça ?'' Et maintenant, le gamin est indigné de la réalité, sait-il seulement dans quel club il joue ?

''Ce n'est pas Stuttgart ici, des décisions doivent être prises, et le coach a fait la sienne, alors maintenant retourne chez toi si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve.''

''C'est dégueulasse ce que vous avez fait.''

  
Robert sent ses veines pulser contre sa peau, c'est vraiment très irritant de ne pas réussir à faire comprendre au gamin qu'aucun d'eux n'a raison, alors quand il sent que sa colère ne veut que déborder, il se retourne pour enrouler ses doigts autour de la gorge du plus jeune, s'il doit être remis en place c'est aujourd'hui. Il a toujours un air de défi dans le regard de Pavard, incroyable, il doit vraiment croire en son sens du respect pour ne pas s'écraser comme tous les autres déjà passés avant lui.

  
''Ce qu'on a fait, Benjamin, n'était que jouer au football, si tu penses que tu as raison, tant mieux pour toi, mais apprends ta place avant de parler.''

''Ça ne changera rien à ce que je pense de toi maintenant, tu es dégueulasse.''

''Si tu le dis.'' Robert ne lâche pas le gamin avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, puis il part, les choses sont faites de toutes façons.

  
Fin


End file.
